


Memory Boy

by cloudygraybees



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Derealization, Gore, Mmmmangst, Multi, Other, Tearing, bewarnedalotofbloodyshitisonit’sway, brothertechno, burnmarks, dadzaishere, hesnotsoshitty, letshope, loveyoytakecareofyourself, mmmdadza, protectivetechno, tearsburnhimcausewhynot, toldyouthisficwasfuckedup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudygraybees/pseuds/cloudygraybees
Summary: Uhhh basically hc’s I’m try ao3 rn but the original is up on wattpad under the user StanTheManBarber uhh this is original work be warned I don’t know how to write for shit but uhh angst and a lot of derealization and other crap
Kudos: 2





	1. Before We Begin

I just want to note that this is NOT AT ALL shipping this story does not have any shipping in it at all it's just me writing a story inspired by the lore of the CHARACTER Ranboo and others please do not making this shipping in any way Thank you :) -Eddie


	2. Neither

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> None I think just a bit of Ranboo angst...wait until next chapter though haha

4am~

Phil watched as Ranboo walks towards the portal "Kid what are you doing up so late?" Phil asks clearly worried, Ranboo ignores him and walks into the portal Phil follows behind him. "Kid answer me I'm worried about you" Ranboo turns around, the black part of his skin slightly lighter both of his eyes red "K-kid" Phil sounding more worried than before "are you feeling okay?" Ranboo continues to ignore him and walk off. 

Phil is still behind Ranboo just more hidden what could he need to do in the neither at 4am Phil thinks to himself.

It takes a couple of minutes but Ranboo suddenly comes to a stop someone is infront of him Phil can't see who though and moving closer could risk him being fought by this mystery person, the hell is he doing. Phil peeks over just a bit to see green? Is he meeting up with Tubbo? He looks closer, that's not Tubbo... if it's not him then who the hell is it.

Few minutes later

Ranboo starts walking back Phil starts following. I wonder who that was... 

They make it through the portal Ranboo walks back to his shack and lays in his bed acting like nothing had happened. Techno happens to be awake "what was the kid doing?" Phil shrugged "best not to talk about it when he wakes up" Techno nods as Phil walks up the steps into the house.

Ranboo wakes up in a panic it's about 8am maybe later. Phil runs over to him "are you doing okay?" He asks while rubbing His back "y-yeah...I think I just- I can't remember something happened I just don't know what" Phil sighs "look how about I get you some food and water and we can talk about something else" Ranboo shakily smiles "o-okay" Phil walks off to into Techno's house.

It's been hours after what happened but Phil is still thinking about it "you doing okay man?" Techno looks over at Phil from the book he's reading "No- yes? Maybe? I don't know I just- I can't stop thinking about what happened last night" he pauses "who was he with? What we're they talking about? Is he okay? I don't know Techno...I'm just worried about the kid" Techno sighs "Phil please go to bed I know you haven't slept all day just go to bed think about it later I'll keep an eye on Ranboo okay" Phil nods and goes down stairs to his bed.

Ranboo walks in Techno's house "Hey I just wanted to check if Phil is okay? I was looking over and he seemed a bit stressed" "he's fine he's actually sleeping right now" Ranboo nodded "glad to know" he smiled and left.

Tbh ig sorry I'm not great at writing I just saw Ranboo's stream and I had a few story ideas so I wrote it down :) -Eddie


	3. New Kid

Probably like 2 pm or some crap maybe later)

Phil wakes up looking around he climbs his way up stairs quickly "Techno! Techno are you here?" He sounds worried. Looking around he sees no one but...who is that? It's bright? Blue maybe? But also clear... yellow? "WILBUR" Phil calls out to the unknown person (ghost) "Phil!" Ghostbur says with joy "I came here to tell you that I saw Techno and Ranboo walk off to old l'manburg" Ghostbur says with a smile "I'm glad to hear" Phil had calmed down. "Do you want to go see them?" Phil shakes his head "I think it's fine I'll leave them be" he smiles lightly at Ghostbur, Ghostbur nods "may I come inside? It's quite...cold?" Phil nods opening the door for Ghostbur.

It's later on and you can hear footsteps walking towards the door "Techno? Ranboo? That you?" Philza asked looking out the small holes in the window. "Yeah it's me Phil" Techno replied and Phil opened the door "Where's Ranboo?" Phil looks around Techno, "he went back over to his shack" Techno walks passed Phil "Well let him in it's fuckin colder than it normally is" Techno groans and walks outside to the shack grabs Ranboo by his arm picks him up and puts him on his shoulder "Techno! What are you doing!" Techno ignores him and brings him back to the house. He drops Ranboo on a little chair in the room "Huh? Why?" Ranboo looks at both of them confused "it's cold out Phil wants you in here" Phil nods and walks off to makes something for everyone. 

A few minutes pass and Ghostbur has come down stairs "Ghostbur?" Ghostbur smiles at Techno "Hi Ranboo" Ghostbur looks over at Ranboo a smile still on his face, Ranboo smiles back. "What are you making Phil?" Ghostbur flew over to Phil looking over his shoulder "I'm making stew" (I have such an urge to cal him Wilbur typing Ghostbur out hurts too much) Ghostbur makes a noise of acknowledgment and floats over to Techno following him around.

Ranboo had already left ignoring Philza's protests against it "It's too cold out" he said trying to make him stay "I'll be fine once survived days out there" Ranboo opened the door and left Phil just gave up.  
"BOYS FOOD IS READY" Phil called to the two others in the house, Techno climbed back upstairs walking over to the pot, Phil looked at Ghostbur "oh snap sorry I forgot you can't eat this type of food" Ghostbur smiled "it's fine I brought my own food" he pulled out a piece of steak. Phil nodded "I'm gonna go get Ranboo" he walked out going over to Ranboo's shed.

He made it over to Ranboo's bed where he was sleeping. "I made food if you're hungry" he nudged Ranboo slightly to wake him up. "Mmm" he rubbed his eyes "okay...I'll be there in a sec" He had opened both his eyes they appeared to be both red like last time....the darker part of his skin was lighter too... but something- something was different. Purple particles surrounded him almost enderman like 'makes sense he is one after all' Phil thought to him self. "Something wrong phil?" Phil shook his head "nothing sorry I just zoned off for a sec anyways come on a made food" Ranboo nodded and got up walking with Phil.

Like 40 minutes later

Everyone had finished their food Ranboo put his bowl in the sink (?) getting some water to rinse it off. "No need I'll do that byself later" Techno said and Ranboo nodded leaving it alone. "I should leave now" Ranboo says getting up from the wooden chair he sat on "you should stay it's still too cold for you out there, I saw how much you shivered when I woke you" Ranboo sighed "I doubt there's any space for me I should really leave" Phil grabbed his arm so he could walk out the door. "You're staying" he sat him down, Ranboo nodded slightly (but not really) scared.

Phil made him a small bed to sleep in for the night giving him Tommy's old room (Which Techno didn't like at all) Ranboo smiled at Phil as he pulled the blankets up over him "Thanks I guess" Phil smiled and nodded he really missed this. 

Techno and Phil were already in the kitchen Techno making potions and Phil making tea for the both of them "so you really did adopt another kid" Phil turned around "nooooo I would never I already have four I can't have a fifth" Techno laughed "Sure" he smiled and started working on his potions again.

Soooo yeah knew chapter I'll try making them longer but for now this is the best I got I will try to include new things that I get from lore streams also with the whole thing about Phil having Four kids I'm including Tubbo :) anyways hope you liked this kinda -Eddie :)


	4. Just a Bad ‘Dream’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS GORY AND MAYBE TRIGGERING TO SOME PLEASE BE CARFUL WHILE READING OR DOING READ⚠️

Ranboo woke up looking around in a panic purple particles surrounding him he got up out of the bed it felt weird it was too dark he didn't like it at all he couldn't yell, or he didn't want to? He crawled in the tunnel behind him he felt a bit of comfort in the tight space. It reminded him of something the panic room he didn't like the panic room anymore but for some reason he actually found some comfort in 'dream' it was weird the man he was afraid of he found comfort in. 

"Hi" it faint in the back his head he tried to ignore it "fuck... why can I hear you I'm not even thinking of him not even looking at the page...wha-why are you here" the voice smiled "hmm well I am" it shrugged (don't make me explain why the voice has movements) "but uhh it's more like...no- you were thinking of me? HAHA you were! You were!" He shakes and laughs like a mad man "god I'm that special to you I hold a special little place in your little mind...why is that?" "N-no I refuse I don't- no" Ranboo stares down eyes wide "Phil? Where is he? I don't- I don't- I-I- I don't want to be here anymore...please please Phil!" He screams out tears falling on his face slightly burning his skin (that's a head cannon pretty sure it's been confirmed idk) "Ranboo?" Techno says climbing down "Ranboo where are you?" "Te-Techno?" He whispers "Techno help please it burns!" He cries. Techno opens the little door the cave "Ranboo? Are you okay?" Ranboo screams in pain "Help! Help! He won't leave he won't leave he-he won't!" Ranboo starts tearing at his face "Help!" He shakily yells "T-techno hel-help" he whispers shaking scraping at his arms "it hurts...it burns I just-I just need help p-please" Techno pulls him out of the tunnel (whole thingy) and wraps his cape around him "shh it's okay, it's going to be okay. I'll bring you to Phil and he can patch you up it's okay" "we'll talk about it later please calm down it's okay" Ranboo holds onto Techno tightly "d-don't leave please don't leave" Techno shakes his head caressing Ranboo's face "it's fine I won't I promise" Ranboo slowly falls asleep in Techno's arms.

"Yeah he was scream and crying...the crying part didn't do so well for him" Techno explains to Phil "what do you mean by that?" "He uh... it burns his skin, it kinda melts off I guess you could say" "that explains the red marks leading to his chin" "but uh I don't think tears go all over like that" techno makes a face of uncomfort "yeah he was tearing at his face tearing at any part of his body he could touch actually, it was disturbing" "God...let's hope he wakes up soon his wounds seem to getting worse with he moving around, just look at how much blood is on that pillow!" He points at the edge of Ranboo pillow (trying to keep everything light hearted) 

"P-Phil? Techno?" "Where are you!" He calls out it's too dark he can't see anything "anyone?" "Please! Please! You promised! You promised you wouldn't leave! Come back!" He sobs loudly "it hurts! Please Phil it hurts!" He cries out for no one to hear

Phil and Techno turn from their seats to hear Ender noises and slight cries. "Oh shit he's bleeding even more" Phil rushes over to his bed "Ranboo! Ranboo wake up!" He nudged Ranboo trying to get him to wake up. Ranboo wakes with a loud screech that hurts Phil and Techno's ears, Ranboo's hands are like claws, teeth sharp, skin that seems to be tearing apart. 

Ranboo slowly calms down "s-sorry" "I'm- i'm so sorry if didn't mean to i don't- I'll leave I'm sorry I've made it worse you guys don't have to look after me I'm fine" Ranboo gets up shakily "No sit down now" Phil says almost sound like a strict parent "You have to tell us about what's happening to you, seriously Ranboo we're worried" "you're all scratched up and bleeding" "let me help you please and you're not leaving until we know you're gonna be fine" Ranboo sighed holding in his tears "o-okay" 

"Now I want you to explain what's going on" Phil says putting slightly wet towel to Ranboo's face (trying not burn him) "Voices... more of a voice actually, Dreams voice it scares me I don't know why it's home there and I don't like him being there I want it gone" he winced slightly from the water on his face. 

Phil was putting patches on his face and some bandaids. "Annnnd there we're done" he tapes down the final patch "okay so you'll be sleeping in Techno's Room cause I don't trust you alone also I have a whole other house so I don't think you can stay with me" "but uhh I'll get your bed and we'll place it in Techno's room that sound good" Ranboo nodded with a slight smile "alrighty then" Phil started making his was down stairs.

Yay longer chapter ig but uhh reminder Don't take anything I wrote weirdly remember none of what I write is shipping so don't yell at me about "he's a minor!" Shit okay This is non romantic fic no smut ships or anything like that just keep that in mind anyways i tried holding or doing something with the dream part of the title but it didn't work out so just go with what I have now but uhh I a just want to say that I think I might have more and better idea's with the new lore that's been released anyways ty for reading - Eddie :)


	5. SNOWCHESTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF YAY (next chapter is a lot of angst so y’know just a little break ;) ) Have fluff take it or leave it I really want to go back to angst but y'know fluff also Ranboo and Tubbo friendship give Eddie the happy chemicals

Ranboo was walking around the main part f the Dream smp as he stumbled upon Tubbo collecting some supplies from Tommy's house. "Hey, Tubbo!" Ranboo said with a big smile "Hi Ranboo" Tubbo waved still looking in the chest for some supplies. "So uhh what you doing Tubbo?" he walked over to Tubbo's side peeping into the chest "looking for some stone and wood to use for my new home," He said in a plain monotone voice "Oooo a new home" "mhm" Tubbo nodded pulling his arm and head out the chest with a couple of stacks of stone and wood in his arms slowly placing them in his bag. "Speaking of which would you'd like to come and see it?" Ranboo nodded, Tubbo did a tiny nod as he placed one leg out in front and started to walk off at a fast pace.

"Yoooo Snowwww!" Ranboo picked up the snow from the ground (not like he doesn't live in a place surrounded by snow) "mhm" Tubbo nodded with a slight smile on his face. "Ranboo! Ranboo! over here! over here! look at my amazing house!" Ranboo placed the snow back down turning and looking up and the slightly unbuilt house "Cool" he walked over to the steps looking for a way in "Wait, be careful those aren't completely stable yet!" Tuboo called over but he was too late "Whoah AAA" Ranboo fell and made a hole in the step "aww come on now those took forever to build," he said Putting his arms out then pulling the back to his face pulling the unders of his eyelids down while putting his head was back and groaning. Ranboo laughed and dug a hole out, then put some dirt back when he got back up. "look what you done and did to my step big man" he cried out, pointing his arms to the big hole in his step "hehe sorry" Ranboo rubbed the back of his neck.

After helping Tubbo fix the whole in his step and helping him (kinda) finish the rest of his house they sat on the floor playing board games laughing and joking around. Tubbo looked outside then looked at the clock on his wall and said "it's getting a little late don't you think big man? you should start heading back" Ranboo nodded "yeah I should well Tubbo I had a nice time; see you soon Tubbo" Ranboo opens the door only to be faced with a creeper and a couple of other mobs surrounding the house. "Oop uh nevermind" he turned around "So uhh Tubbo I think that soon is a little more soon than I thought" he laughed "haha you uh think I could um maybe spend the night I brought my own bed" he smiled awkwardly while looking at 'Please say yes, I really don't feel like fighting off mobs right now' Tubbo laughed at the tall Black and White Ender's wide-eyed face "Yeah sure, you can place your bed over there" He chuckled slightly calming down "Thanks"

Ranboo was laying down head facing up at the (unbuilt) ceiling mumbling to himself and talking about the stars, trying to figure out what figures, animals, or shapes they make out. Tubbo already asleep due to Ranboo's "peaceful" talk with him about the stars and the sky (Tubbo making fun of him every once in a while and them arguing if it looks one way of the other) Ranboo slowly fell asleep looking at a certain group of stars that "kinda look like a sm-...." he yawns falling asleep 

Haha yeah the timezone that this story is in is really behind sorry I don't really know how I would make it go any faster but I do have some ideas about the prison visit that I want to write out but y'all will have to wait until I get there- Eddie :)


	6. Smile For The Camera!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saw art on Twitter so I just had to write this also Ranboo is no longer at Tubbo's house we're going back to where we were in the chapter before that big tw for derealization, memory loss, and other creepy and strange things

He was back, back in the darkroom, back to the place he hated "why wh-why am I back" green smiles surrounded him "Why did you bring me back!" children's laughs echo all around the room. 

Ranboo was in a forest "where- where am I!? where did you bring me!" he got no answer. "Look, uncle! it's a flower!" A child that looks a lot like Ranboo but just a bit shorter ran past him pointing at whatever was ahead of him, "Look at that it's black and white just like you" the child giggled as they turned around to look at the other person. Ranboo did the same and turned around to see a figure taller than the child; he looked as if he had a mask on and a green hoodie. "Uncle [REDACTED]! look look! Uncle [REDACTED] is in the field again!" "you wanna go say hi?" the child nodded aggressively look up at the taller male.

It was over he was back in the pitch black room "was that me?" "who was with me? he looked like- no it was- it was just a dumb thing to freak me out, right? yeah" he nodded "are you sure?" it was back HE was back "of course, you always do this" "I know but you never know" "wha-what" the voice was gone again to leave him with his confusion like always.

"Yo Ranboo you want eggs?" no response "Ranboooo" still none, Techno walked over and waved his hand in front of his face. "Kid hey, you alright" Ranboo shook his head awake "uh yeah, yeah I'm good sorry I zoned out for a second there" he laughed lightly "K good, I got scared there for a sec" he walked back over to the stove "anyways want eggs?" "Uh yeah sure" he nodded with a slight smile.

"You feeling okay kid?" Ranboo looked up "what?" "Sorry, it's just you've seemed distant since Friday" Ranboo shook his head "No, yeah I'm okay I'm just kinda...thinking about stuff? sorry its been a while since I've seen anyone other than you and Phil" Techno chuckled "Yeah well...you want to go back today then?" Ranboo thought about it 'I still need to apologize to Fundy...and Niki, and puffy, and Tubbo, Tommy too....crap a lot of people' "We can try" Ranboo shruged "K" Techno got up picking up both his and Rnaboo's dishes.

Heading out Techno had given Ranboo one of his extra coats. "what- what if it tears!?" "it's fine I have tons of extras" "but-" "keep it" Techno cut him off, Ranboo gave up.

"Now you can't really be seen with me so uh...I might have to leave you here" Ranboo nodded "I think I'll be fine...hopefully" he looked at the main portal that connects everyone "K I'll leave you be" Techno gave a light smile and walked off.

Ranboo looked around, there was "no one" "this was stupid why did I lie...why to get out an uncomfortable situation....crap" tears fall down his face. "I'll just- yeah...they won't- it's fine" he smiles to himself tears still falling down his face.

"Back again?" Ranboo sighed "yeah" "but I will ask not to bother me" the voice laughed "tell yourself that" Ranboo smiled "okay" He sat in the corner petting his cat.

"You okay?" A voice asks "you're the one in my head you tell me" Ranboo looked up tears rolling down his face as he smiles sadly and awkwardly. "What?" "D-Dream?" He looked at the man in front of him with wide eyes. "You're- you're...no, no!" He pulls his knees up placing his elbows on them hands covering his face "G-go away!" He cried out "Hey kid it's okay" "No!" " no it's not!" 

Dream bent down until he was at face level with Ranboo. "It's actually you?" Ranboo looked up "not-not a voice" "why are you concerned? For me of all people" Dream laughed "cause we're [REDACTED] did you forget? I know that we haven't seen each other in a while but you'd really forget your [REDACTED]" 

"My-my what?" "Your [REDACTED]" he smiled wide "no haha no you're joking" he smiled crazily at the shorter man "this-it's in my head it's not real...it's not real it's not real it's not real" "no no no no" 

"Ranboo...Ranboo stop please calm down I'm sorry" Dream put his hand on his face. Ranboo smacked it away "No!" He ran off.

YOOOO ANGST POG   
Anyways I should really calm the angst down a bit honest to god it's making me sad anyways hope you enjoyed - Eddie :)


End file.
